A low dropout regulator (LDO) is a DC linear voltage regulator that can regulate the output voltage even when the supply voltage is very close to the output voltage. The advantages of an LDO include the absence of switching noise, smaller device size, and greater design simplicity. However, a quiescent current, also known as ground current or supply current, is drawn by the LDO in order to control the internal circuitry for proper operation. The quiescent current may lead to excessive power dissipation if the LDO is applied to a high transient current load in a low supply voltage environment. In this regard, there is a need for designing an LDO with low power consumption.